


Brown Eyes

by Runs_With_Wolves1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Father-Son Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Love at First Sight, M/M, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian Adoption (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Panic Attacks, Planet Mandalore (Star Wars), Protective Din Djarin, Rescue, Royalty, Temper Tantrums, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1
Summary: For the first time in 20 years, Din makes eye contact with someone.Mayfeld never really thought about what Mando looked like, but for some reason, he never thought he'd have brown eyes.----Grogu wants his buir, Luke should never babysit, Din finds himself fighting for a planet he's never been to, and Mayfeld falls in love with a man who's face is usually hidden.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Migs Mayfeld/Din Djarin
Comments: 117
Kudos: 785
Collections: Movies, mando





	1. Chapter 1

"This is my commanding officer, TK-593, sir."

Mayfeld planted himself next to Mando, facing Valin Hess.

"I'm Imperial combat assault transport Lieutenant TK-111, sir. And, uh I'm afraid you'll have to speak up to him a little bit since his vessel lost pressure in Tannab."

Mayfeld held his breath, hoping the man believed him, and nearly snorted when Hess loudly asked Mando his name. Mando stood there in what must have been shock, staring just past the man's shoulder. Mayfeld glanced at the man, taking in the Mandalorian for the first time. His heart skipped a beat when they locked eyes. Mayfeld never gave much thought about what was under that mando helmet, but this was not what he'd expected. For some reason, Mayfeld thought Mando was older, but he couldn't be more than 29, 30 at the most. His eyes were a deep brown, the light reflecting in them made the color almost like honey. Mayfeld's heart skipped a second beat. Force, this man was beautiful.

Mayfeld snapped out of his thoughts. Hess was waiting for an answer and Mando seemed unable to speak.

"We just call him Brown Eyes. Isn't that right, officer?"

Mayfeld raised an eyebrow at the unmasked Mando. _Pull_ _it together._

"Let's go fill out those TPS reports so we can go recharge the power coils."

Grabbing Mando by the arm, Mayfeld started to pull the other man out of the mess hall. Then it all went to hell when Hess made them sit.

"Lets get a drink, _Brown Eyes._ "

Finally Mayfeld took his eyes from Mando and looked at Valin Hess. This man was the reason so many of his friends had died, why so many people were forced from their homes. Hess was the worst kind of imp, the kind who reveled in the death of so many. Hess held up his drink, smirking at them.

"To the Empire."

So Mayfeld fired a blaster into the man's face. Mando looked at him, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. Mayfeld stared back and wondered if the man had any control on how open his facial expressions were. Probably not, having worn a helmet for so many years. They locked eyes again before the both looked back at the troopers who were also staring in horrified awe. Everything was still for a moment. Blaster fire filled the room as both Mando and Mayfeld took action. In ten seconds, everyone who had seen Mando's face, beside himself, were dead. They locked eyes for a third time, and Mayfeld realized it would be the last time as he held out the storm trooper helmet to the man.

"You did what you had to do. I never saw your face."

Mayfeld looked away to give Mando privacy as he put the helmet back on. He didn't understand the religion of the Mandalorians, but he could respect it.

More troopers were approaching. It was time to get the hell out of here.

* * *

The silence between them was awkward as they both changed in the ship, the other mando in the cockpit. Back to back, they stripped and redressed. When Mayfeld heard the sound of Mando's helmet clicking into place, he turned around. Mando was silent, looking down at his feet.

"Listen, Mando. I don't know the significance of the helmet, or why Fett up there can take his off and you can't, but I won't tell anyone. No one, especially not any other Mandolorians I may come across."

Mando shifted where he stood, nodding finally. Then he surprised Mayfeld by sticking his arm out. Mayfeld raised an eyebrow, but took it.

"Din. My name is Din Djarin."

Mayfeld smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Din, I'm Migs Mayfeld."

He may not be able to see the man's face, but he knew he was smiling back. In that moment, Migs Mayfeld made a decision.

Din Djarin would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

Even with his helmet back on, Din felt so nauseous he was afraid he may have to rip it off just to be sick. He'd shown his face, removed his _buy'ce_ , gone against his creed. Was he _dar'manda_? The thought of losing his place as a Mandalorian sent a wave of panic through him. True there were other Mando'ade who removed their helmet, but Din's clan were traditionalists. His _buir_ , had he been alive, would be disappointed in him. Din fought against a panic attack as the Slave I flew back around to pick up Cara and Fennec.

"You okay?"

The sudden reminder that Mayfeld was there startled Din enough to push his panic attack back. Was he okay? No, he wasn't; but not for the reason Mayfeld thought. Din had removed his helmet, but so had Bo-Katan and she was still Mandalorian. While his clan may turn on him, all of Mandalorians would not. His creed would still be his. There were many ways, not just one.

Panic of removing his _buy'ce_ was gone, and replaced by the absolute horror that was clawing up the back of his throat.

Grogu.

His _ad'ika_ was in the hands of the enemy. He could be cold, hungry, hurt. Force, he could be dead. His little claws limp, body gone cold, big eyes clouded over in _kyr'am_.

Din tipped forward, head hanging between his knees as he took quick gasping breaths. No, no, no. Grogu was gone. His son could very well be dead and he wouldn't know until it was too late.

"Woah, hey. Take deep breaths, Mando. Come on, sit up."

Mayfeld was kneeling in front of him, hand gently pushing back on his shoulder. Din followed the moment until he sat up in the seat. Mayfeld did not move from his position between Din's knees.

"Come on, Mando. Breathe. I didn't see your face and anyone who did is dead."

Din shook his head and took a wet gasp, desperately trying to hold back tears.

"No, its Grogu."

"Grogu?"

"My-my _ad'ika._ My son."

Mayfeld stood and sat in the seat next to him, his hand never leaving Din's shoulder.

"I'm not gonna lie and say it's okay, but it will be soon. We're gonna kick some imp ass and get your little green bean back, but you need to stay calm. You need to focus, so first things first; match your breathing to mine."

Mayfeld took Din's gloved hand and placed it on his own chest. It took a moment but Din was able to follow Mayfeld's slow even breathes enough to ease his panic.

With a deep sigh, Din sat back in his seat, arms limp by his side. He was suddenly so tired, it felt like he'd fought an AT-AT by himself. Mayfeld smiled and clapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Good. Before you know it, we'll have killed those imps and you'll have your kid back."

Wait.

"We?"

Mayfeld grinned at him and Din felt something in his stomach flutter. Maybe he was still nauseous from earlier?

"Of course we. I've come this far to help, I'm not backing out until you've got Green Bean back again."

"I- thank you, Migs."

Mayfeld wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Nobody calls me Migs, not even my mother. Mayfeld works for me. Din."

Din nodded and settled back as the Slave I landed to pick up Cara and Fennec.

They would get Grogu back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit from Din's POV. Short chapter, I know, but I want this story to be somewhat canon to next weeks episode so I probably wont update until I see it next week. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Mayfeld watched as Grogu and Din gazed at each other, the Jedi carrying the toddler. The door to the elevator slammed shut, and Grogu was gone. As soon as his son was gone, Din fell to his knees and sobbed. Cara, Fennec, and the other Mandos appeared startled at the display of outright emotion. What did they expect? Din was a person, not a droid.

Mayfeld felt his throat tighten as his own tears threatened to fall. To watch a father give up his son for the child's safety was tragic. Mayfeld slowly approached Din, who was clenching something in his hands. Crouching next to the silently weeping man, Mayfeld gently rested his hands over Din's. Din gazed into Mayfeld's eyes, desperately attempting to stop the tears. His lip quivered, and his eyes were so heartbroken.

"My ad'ika. My ad'ika is gone."

The Mandalorian with red hair gasped quietly at the term ad'ika, but Mayfeld ignored her.

"It's not forever, Din. You will see each other again."

Mayfeld thoroughly believed that. The look in the kid's eyes as they were separated spoke volumes. An abrupt surge of outrage made Mayfeld grit his teeth. Fuck that Jedi; training or not, the kid needed to be with his father. It appeared the tales of the Jedi being baby snatchers were true. Grogu would yearn for his father soon enough, and Mayfeld bet with how powerful the toddler was, the Jedi would have no alternative but to do as the kid wished. At least, that's what Mayfeld hoped. 

Cara stepped forward, her voice soft with concern and grief.

"The X-Wing has hyper-jumped."

Din took in deep, stuttering breaths, his tears not ceasing. Mayfeld withdrew his hand from Din's, who uncurled his fist to reveal a small metal ball in his hands. Mayfeld rose to his feet, gently tugging Din up with him. Din deposited the ball into his pocket and picked up his helmet. To Mayfeld's surprise, he did not put it back on. Rather, he tucked it under his arm, turning to the four ladies who were scrutinizing them.

The redheaded Mando strode forward and presented the Darksaber to Din. Her eyes followed it with remorse, but she did not attempt to snatch it back from Din. She and the other Mando bowed their heads.

"Mand'alor."

Din jerked in surprise, amber-brown eyes wide, shaking his head vehemently.

"I can't-"

"You must."

Mayfeld, Cara, and Fennec shared a confused glance between the three of them. Fennec was the one to ask.

"I'm sorry, but what is Mandalore? Isn't that your planet?"

The second Mando with the plait shook her head no.

"Mandalore is the Standard term for our planet. We call it Manda'yaim. Mand'alor is our sole ruler, like a king. When Din won the Darksaber, he became the Mand'alor."

Mayfeld looked back to Din, who was starting at the Darksaber in his hand.

"I- I don't know what to do now. My ad'ika. . ."

"Now," the redheaded Mando said, "we take back Manda'yaim."

Din looked over at Mayfeld, locking eyes with him. Mayfeld bit his lip at the look in Din's eyes. He seemed so lost and heartbroken. The man had just lost his son _again,_ and he was immediately being asked to take back a whole world? Mayfeld and Din held eyesight before Din swallowed his tears, stared down at the floor in defeat, and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke, I love you, buT GIVE GROGU BACK TO HIS BUIR YOU DUMBASS! YOU KNOW THE OLD WAY IS DEAD, START A NEW, BETTER JEDI ORDER! ONE THAT DOESN'T TAKE BABIES FROM THEIR DADS!!
> 
> Seeing as season 3 won't come out until Christmas 2021, this story is breaking from canon here. Don't worry, Grogu will be back with his buir soon in this story. And probably soon in the show as well. Maybe I'll even keep Luke around for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Leia is reclining on her sofa, datapad in her lap, when she senses him. Four-year-old Ben, who is coloring on the floor next to her, also feels him and looks up.

"Uncle Luke?"

Leia grins at her son, proud of his proficiency to tell apart force signatures.

"Yes, sweetie. Why don't you go wash up before Uncle Luke gets here?"

Ben scurries away, C3PO following to make sure the kid doesn't end up taking a bath in the sink. Leia concentrates on Luke's force. There is another force signature next to him, so brilliant it nearly drowns out Luke. Han sticks his head out of the kitchen where he and Chewie are preparing lunch.

"Did I hear you say Luke? The kid coming back?"

Luke's force approaches the house, and Leia is amazed by the power of the stranger he has brought with him. When Luke announced he had been contacted through the force, he had neglected to inform them it was by an individual so powerful. This person must be a fully trained Jedi.

Leia focuses more and realizes that the person with Luke is radiating terror and grief into the force; Luke's emotions are apprehensive and bedraggled.

"Yes, and he's bringing a friend."

Sure enough, Luke unlocks the front door and steps in. There are bags under his eyes, his hair is disheveled, and there is some drying, crusty stain on his shoulder. In his arms is a wailing green toddler. Leia gawks at the green child. It wasn't a fully trained Jedi who carried that much force; it was this sobbing, screaming baby. R2D2 shuts the door behind them as Luke bounces the kid in his arms. Leia can only stare, realizing that it looks like a baby version of Luke's Master Yoda.

Fat tears roll down the miserable baby's cheeks, eyes swollen and snot dripping down onto Luke's sleeves. Ben, having heard the commotion, comes running into the room. The overpowering emotions being shoved into the force from the weeping green child instantly make Ben flop onto the floor and start to bawl as well.

Luke chews on his lip, looking between the two crying children before turning to Han and Leia.

"Help."

* * *

The child, Grogu, doesn't settle down for an hour, and only when Han carries him. When either Luke or Leia tries to hold him to give Han a break, Grogu puts up a fuss. The only one they haven't tried was Chewie, but he had carried Ben out to the market to comfort the four-year-old.

Eventually, Grogu has cried himself to sleep, and Han settles the toddler in the old crib Luke had set up in the bedroom that was more Luke's room than a guest room. They all sneak out and settle into the living room, Leia sending a message to Chewie that it was calm enough for Ben to come back.

"I just don't know what went wrong." Luke starts.

"He was calm for the first day and a half, but then he started to get restless. Then he cried, only stopping to sleep. He cut off any direct connection we had through the force and has just screamed. Two days, nonstop. At one point, he cried so hard he got sick."

Luke motions to the dried stain on his shoulder.

"I've barely gotten him to drink anything; he must be dehydrated by now."

Leia frowns, concerned.

"I'll call Ben's pediatrician, get him to make a house call. Han, he seems to tolerate you the best. When he wakes up, let's see if we can get him to drink a bottle."

Han nods, patting Luke on the head as he goes to the kitchen to dig out Ben's old bottles. Luke slumps in his seat, wringing his hands anxiously.

"Maybe I made a mistake taking him. The Mando he was with gave him to me to train and protect but. . . Grogu feels so much like Father."

Leia freezes at the mention of Anakin.

"He's falling?"

"No, no, not falling. He's too young to have any real concept of the dark and light side of the force, but he's attached. He's too emotional, much like Father was. I feel the link Grogu and the Mando have. I. . . I don't know if I can break it or if I should even try."

Luke peeks over his shoulder at the closed door the baby rests behind.

"He needs to be trained but breaking that link he has made in the force will cause him to fall. Not right away, but when he gets older. I cannot sever it; he must choose to do so himself."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then, I cannot train him. He will need to go back to the Mandalorian if he does not sever the bond."


	5. Chapter 5

"Din, you need to eat."

Mayfeld gazed at the armored man, helmet once again denying Mayfeld a view of those soulful dark amber eyes.

In the three days since Grogu had been taken, Din had not eaten. Mayfeld was pretty confident he'd only been drinking enough not to die of dehydration.

The Arquitens-class light command cruiser they had seized from Moff Gideon was slowly trudging its way back to the nearest port. Without the proper access codes, they could not start the hyperdrive and were sitting ducks to any New Republics who believed they were the enemy. Luckily, Cara had commed ahead, so no one would think they were imps when they approached in a heavily armed ship.

With so much time on hand, it left everyone to their own devices for a week until they reached port. Cara was usually found interrogating Moff Gideon or discussing with the New Republic through the coms. The two Mandos prowled the halls, eyeing the Dark Saber Din carried, but neither made any motion to seize it. Boba Fett had come back and whisked Fennec away, but not before speaking in Mando'a to Din.

_Ni echoylir ti gar, vod._

Din had nodded, and the two of them clasped each other's forearm in a handshake that must have signified something by the startled look Bo-Katan had given them both.

Now Din just sat on the floor of the bridge, gently turning over the metal orb in his hands. Mayfeld never believed he'd see such a willful warrior so beaten. Mayfeld knelt on the floor in front of Din, holding out two ration bars to the man. He had no inkling whether the Mandalorian was watching him or not; the dark visor concealing his eyes again.

"Din, eat."

"Not hungry."

"Bantha dung. You haven't eaten in three days, and I know you're barely drinking. If you keep doing this, you're going to kill yourself."

Din shrugged and went back to caressing the small ball in his hands.

"Do you think the kid would want this?!"

Mayfeld was unexpectedly nose to nose with the Beskar helmet.

"Don't talk about him! You don't know anything!"

Din shoved Mayfeld back, but the marksman was unwilling and weary of this continuing. He jabbed the other man back, crowding into his space. Mayfeld pressed his forehead against the front of Din's helmet, scowling into the dark visor. Din went still underneath him.

"I know that the kid wouldn't want you killing yourself!" He yelled, "I know that if you give up now, you will never see him again!"

Mayfeld straddled Din's knees, shoving the man back against the wall, hands on his shoulders. He kept his head pressed against the Beskar helmet, hard enough that Din would perceive the pressure. He let his voice soften.

"And I know that you miss him, that you love him. So please stop this, Din."

Din was mute beneath him, but then he gently pressed back against Mayfeld's forehead.

"Hey, I was wondering if- oh! I'm sorry! Excuse me."

Mayfeld and Din startled as the second Mando, Koska, strode in and then quickly backpedaled out of the room. Din and Mayfeld both promptly stood up. The atmosphere was heavy and awkward, and Din was reserved next to him. Mayfeld suddenly felt like he had missed something.

* * *

When Grogu woke up, Han was able to keep him soothed long enough to have him gulp down a bottle of formula. The little green child sniffled the entire time he drank, but no enormous tantrum arose. Luke counted that as an accomplishment.

Han was currently burping Grogu, Ben settling next to his father, gazing skeptically at the toddler.

"So Uncle Luke is his Daddy now?"

Luke, who had just come out of the fresher in clean clothes, almost tripped over nothing.

"No, no. I'm not his father. I'm his teacher. His father is a Mandalorian."

Ben peeked at Grogu, who had fallen asleep on Han's shoulder.

"Oh. When will his Daddy come pick him up?"

Han and Luke shared a look.

"I don't know if Grogu will see his father again. His father gave him to me to train and protect."

Ben sat there in hushed reverence before his bottom lip began to tremble. Han pulled his son onto his lap as Ben started to sob. Han kept a hand under Grogu, who stirred in his slumber at the jostling but did not wake.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

Ben hugged his father, also reaching out to rest a hand on Grogu's back. Luke felt remarkably out of place watching his brothers-in-law comfort Ben.

"I'd hate to never see you again, Daddy. No wonder the baby is so sad. He misses his Daddy."

Ben then whispered to the sleeping child. Luke stepped closer to listen.

"We can share my Daddy until you get yours back."

Luke felt regret wash over him. Had he made a mistake taking this tiny toddler?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Mayfeld doesn't know what a Mandalorian kiss is. Poor Din misses his son. Poor Luke is starting to realize the mistake he's made.
> 
> Ni echoylir ti gar, vod: I grieve with you, brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke was used to sleeping light, used to being on edge even while unconscious. So when he woke to the sound of shrieking, he did what he had always done previously. Luke lunged out of his bed, lightsaber igniting in his hand. He whirled in place, scanning for danger, but there was none. It was then that Luke recalled where he was and that the screaming was coming from a miserable Grogu.

Except the child was abruptly incredibly silent. Luke raised his saber to cast light on the crib in the corner of the room. Grogu was standing up, tiny claws wrapped around the railings, tears sliding down his cheeks. He stood frozen in place, gaze wide and ears drooping down; only a subtle quiver offered any indication that Grogu was even breathing. Grogu's impression in the force unexpectedly withdrew, and Luke was startled at how well the toddler was shielding himself. If Luke wasn't actively scouring for it, he would have easily skipped past the child's well-hidden signature.

Grogu slowly tottered back in the crib until his back hit the railings behind him. Deliberately, the toddler sunk to the mattress, terrified eyes never leaving Luke.

No, that was incorrect. Grogu never took his gaze off the lit saber in Luke's hand. Revulsion rose, and Luke rapidly clicked off the lightsaber, casting the room into darkness. What had made this tot so frightened of lightsabers, fearful enough to conceal his force signature? Tiny little sobs filled the room, and Luke realized they weren't coming from Grogu, but from the other side of the wall. Ben's room.

Luke gently picked up Grogu; the child made no sound and curled into himself. Stepping out into the hallway, Luke ran into both Han and Leia. They looked almost as exhausted as Luke felt. They all approached Ben's room, and Han opened the door. Oddly, Ben's nightlight was off. Leia flipped on the lights, but Ben was not in his bed. Grogu squirmed in Luke's arms until he set the child down. Grogu scrambled into the room and wriggled under the bed.

"Shh, baby. He'll find us."

Ben was under the bed. Han walked over and knelt by the children's hiding spot.

"Ben? Are you okay, buddy?"

There was stillness for a duration, but then Ben peaked out from under his bed, Grogu wrapped up in his arms.

"Daddy? Is he gone?"

"It's only us, kiddo. No one's here. Just a nightmare. Why don't the two of you come on out?"

Ben crawled out, Grogu clinging to his front like a koala. Han picked up both children and plopped them on Ben's bed. Han and Leia sat down on either side of Ben while Luke settled on the floor in front of them. Grogu crawled out of Ben's lap and onto Han's; the tiny green babe was still silently sobbing. Luke felt like he had screwed up in a manner he had never achieved before, and he wasn't even confident about what he'd done. Leia ran her hand through Ben's hair and then reached out to do the equivalent to one of Grogu's oversized ears. Grogu recoiled, and Leia withdrew her hand.

"Why don't you tell us what your nightmare was, Benny." Leia said.

Ben rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"The baby and I were playing in a big castle. There were a whole bunch of other kids he wanted me to meet."

Ben clutched one of Grogu's claws.

"Then there was a lot of loud noises, and the baby and I hid. The other kids did too, but the baby knew how to hide all the way, and they didn't. Then the sad man showed up with his light sword."

"Sad man? Don't you mean the bad man?" Luke inquired.

Ben shook his head.

"No, he wasn't bad. At least he didn't want to be. He was crying while he did it."

Luke did not wish to ask, afraid of the explanation he already recognized. Han had no qualms asking.

"What did the sad man do?"

"He killed all the kids, even the little ones still in their cribs. He didn't get me and the baby, though. We were really good at hiding. He had the same last name you have, Uncle Luke."

Luke, Leia, and Han shared stares of dread. Grogu had been there when Anakin had murdered the younglings, and he'd somehow conveyed what transpired with Ben.

Something didn't add up, though.

"Wait, the sad man. You said he was crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grogu is afraid of Luke and Leia because their force signatures feel like Anakin's. Grogu wasn't afraid at first, but seeing Luke branishing a saber over his head scared him.
> 
> This unknowingly gives Ben his first spark of fear of his Uncle. I don't believe Ben really fell to the dark side so much as he became scared of Luke and fled. Poor Luke keeps kriffing up and not even realizing it.
> 
> There's a secret they're all going to learn about Anakin eventually.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter and that there was no MayDin in it. Next chapter, promise. This story was originally just going to be a romance, but plot keeps happening.


	7. Chapter 7

The mess hall closest to the bridge was already in use when Mayfeld swung by. Bo-Katan and Koska we're sitting together eating while Cara reclined a few seats down. They all sat in uneasy silence. Heaving a sigh, Mayfeld made for the food storage. He snatched a few portions and sat down across from Cara. She glanced up at him before peering at the mess hall's doorway.

"Where's Din?"

Mayfeld swallowed a mouthful of tasteless ration bar.

"I was finally able to convince him to leave the bridge. Got him to eat a bit, and he passed out in the first barracks we found."

"So. . . he took off his helmet in front of you?"

At Cara's query, the two other Mandalorians began to pay closer scrutiny. Mayfeld glowered; Din _had_ peeled off his helmet to eat, but Mayfeld had turned his back. He had sworn to the man back on Fett's ship that he would not inform anyone he saw his face, especially other Mandos.

"No."

Bo-Katan stood from her seat and plopped down next to Cara, Koska swinging down to sit next to Mayfeld.

"Ulik osik!" Bo-Katan proclaimed, "We saw his face when he handed over his ad'ika. He may follow the old way, but he is not as strict as other Mando'ade."

Cara leaned forward to converse quieter as if Din could listen to them through the walls.

"Ok, so I'm still confused. He told me if he takes off his helmet, he is no longer a Mandalorian. Yet you two take off your helmets all the time and are still Mandalorian?"

Mayfeld nodded, also perplexed. Bo-Katan shrugged before answering.

"His sect is called the Deathwatch, it follows the old code, but it is rare nowadays. Since he still wears his Beskar, I can only assume he has taken a more open stance on what he follows. I doubt he'll be as progressive as us, but he does not deny us being Mando'ade as other Deathwatchers would."

Bo-Katan hesitated, her eyebrows coming together as she pondered.

"He will make a good Mand'alor. Din accepts all creeds; he can be someone to unite the old and new codes."

Koska grinned and reached across the table to rest a hand on her friend's arm. Bo-Katan tapped her hand.

"Besides," Koska said, "we are his vod. He seems to consider even the clone vod, which must include Fennec. We are his brothers and sisters. Well, except for you, Mayfeld. You're his cyare."

Mayfeld stopped eating to glance at the woman.

"His what?"

"You know, his lover. Oh! Are you already married? N'eparavu takisit, I did not mean to offend."

Cara snorted.

"Mayfeld and Din? Lovers? Ha, no."

"The two of them were kissing not an hour ago."

The floor dropped out beneath Mayfeld as he choked on the water he'd been sipping. He wheezed a few times while attempting to avoid Cara's scowl.

"What?! We were not kissing!"

"Yes, you were. I walked in on you two doing the keldabe kiss."

There was a distinct sinking sensation in Mayfield's stomach.

"What in kriff's sake is a keldabe kiss?!"

Bo-Katan and Koska shared a glance, and Mayfeld realized he had done something erroneous. Bo-Katan was the one to pick up the discussion.

"When in battle, or for the followers of the old code, touching buy'ce is a kiss."

She tapped her forehead.

Oh. _Oh no._ When Mayfeld had pressed his forehead onto Din's helmet, he'd unintentionally kissed the man. Mayfeld had made an enormous blunder. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Din; he didn't wish to force a kiss upon the man. He especially didn't want to make any courtship gestures on Din while he was languishing over his forfeited son. Mayfeld hid his face in his hands, groaning.

"Shit. Oh shit."

He lurched out of his chair and staggered for the door.

"I-I need to go speak to Din."

The three women stared at him as he fled.

* * *

The cold metal door was the only element separating Mayfeld from Din, but he hesitated to knock. Not just to evade the awkward conversation, but Din was finally resting. Waking the Mandalorian up only to repent seemed like a lousy notion.

"I know you're out there, Mayfeld. Come in."

Din's voice echoed from behind the door. Taking a deep breath, Mayfeld entered. Din was sitting on a cot facing the door. Thankfully, the other man had his helmet on; it made things slightly less embarrassing. Less distracting, at least. The remainder of the Beskar armor was stacked in the corner, leaving Din merely in his flight suit and helmet. It looked ridiculous, and it gave rise to a feeling of fondness from Mayfeld.

The sharpshooter stood in front of the reclining Mandalorian.

"Din, I- I'm here to ask forgiveness for earlier?"

"What? Earlier?"

"Yes, Bo-Katan has informed me that. . . that what I did earlier was keldabe kiss. I didn't mean to- I wasn't trying to force-"

Din held up his hand.

"I get it, Mayfeld. It's okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

It didn't feel okay. With the way Din was hunching his shoulders, it felt like the precise opposite.

"I'm not saying I don't want to kiss you!"

Shit, had he confessed that aloud? From the interested tilt of Din's helmet, the answer was yes.

"You. . . want to kiss me?"

Heat rushed to Mayfeld's face. Sithspit, he nearly wished for his own helmet to hide behind.

"I do; I just think now isn't the appropriate time. Green Bean is with a Jedi, and you're about to take back a planet. I- I want to do this correctly. Not just a fling to get your mind off things."

Din stood up unhurriedly and approached Mayfeld.

"You want to court me?"

Mayfeld had no inkling how Mandalorian courtship worked, but. . . 

"Yes."

Din strolled closer until he could feel the body heat of the other man.

"Take off my buy'ce."

There was only one word buy'ce could be, and Mayfeld felt his mouth go dry. Gradually so that Din could interrupt him if he wished, Mayfeld rested his hands on either side of the helmet.

He gently removed the final piece of armor and found himself gazing into the most stunning amber eyes. Din's dark brown hair flopped onto his forehead; soft curls tussled from the helmet. Din offered a nervous half-smile, not used to regulating his facial expressions.

"Hi."

Mayfeld grinned back.

"Hi, Brown Eyes."

Din leaned forward, and Mayfeld felt his heart miss a beat when their foreheads touched. Kriff, this man was indescribable. They stood there for a moment; foreheads pressed together, gazing into each other's eyes.

A knock on the door startled them apart. Cara called through the door.

"Din? The Jedi is on the comms for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Din yanked his helmet back into place and stepped around Mayfeld to get to the door. He brushed past Cara and sprinted for the bridge. It had hardly been four days since Grogu had left with the _Jetii;_ what could have occurred in that amount of time? Was Grogu ill? Injured? Had the Imperials found and ambushed them? Din stormed onto the bridge, vaguely acknowledging Mayfeld and Cara hot on his heels. The _jetti_ was already on the comm, waiting patiently. The location he was in appeared to be a living room, but the domestic setting did little to alleviate Din's panic.

"Jedi. What's wrong? Where is Grogu? Is-"

"Bur!"

Grogu abruptly tumbled into the comm's projection, taking up the entire space as he babbled.

Relief washed over Din at the sight of his _ad'ika_ , but it was rapidly replaced by overwhelming sorrow. He could not reach out and hold his baby; he couldn't gently stroke his oversized ears or clasp his tiny claws.

"Bur!"

"Yes, I'm listening, you little womp rat."

Having made certain Din's attention was on him, Grogu resumed his epic tale. He babbled and chirped as he flung his arms around. Whatever the story was, it must have been exhilarating. Din grinned beneath his _buy'ce_ as he closely watched his _ad'ika_ , desperately trying to memorize his face, his voice, everything. He wished he had a photo of him and the kid.

Finally, Grogu reached the end of his story and sat back. The _jetti_ smiled behind him and leaned forward to speak now that he could get a word in edgewise.

"Mandalorian, I am sorry to comm you suddenly, but I think it's best if you come to Chandrila. I'll send you the coordinates."

The Jedi typed something offscreen. Mayfeld called over to Din.

"Got the coordinates. It's only a little over 2800 parsecs away."

Din nodded at the man before turning back to the Jedi and Grogu.

"We'll be there in two standard rotations. Is something wrong?"

The Jedi fussed with his sleeve.

"He's not sick or injured, but there is some trouble with his training and. . . Grogu has shown another student of mine a memory. I was hoping you could help me get him to open more to the force and show us."

"I don't have powers like he does."

"No, but you are his father. He listens to you."

"Bur!"

Grogu was suddenly standing, taking up the whole projection again. Din, Mayfeld, Cara, and the Jedi laughed.

"Hey, kiddo. I see you; we're not ignoring you. I'll see you soon, and then you can have this back."

Din held up the little metal ball Grogu adored so much. The kid shrieked, and the ball went soaring out of Din's hands and for the projection. The ball sailed through the hologram and tumbled to the floor behind it. Grogu looked bewildered that his favorite toy hadn't come to him through the commlink. The gaze of confusion prompted Din to chuckle again.

"Yeah, womp rat, I'll give that to you soon."

"Bur."

Grogu grinned, and the Jedi cut the connection.

Mayfeld walked to stand next to Din.

"So, Chandrila?"

* * *

Luke cut the comm and stared down at the toddler sitting in his lap. Grogu had wielded the force on an object that was over 9,000 lightyears away. The kid was unconcerned by the virtually impossible feat he'd accomplished and began to suck on the mythosaur skull necklace he was wearing. There was a stirring in the force as Grogu let down his shields enough to gently prod at Luke's consciousness.

**'Buir coming?'**

The words were crystal clear in his psyche, and Luke glanced at Grogu in mute shock.

"Buir?"

Instead of a definition, the impression of _buir_ materialized over Luke as Grogu shared his feelings of love, protection, family.

"Oh, your father. Yes, he is coming here."

Grogu squealed and leaped from Luke's lap; Luke quickly snatching him up with the force to gently lower the delighted toddler to the ground. Han, who was walking to the kitchen, nearly tripped over the tiny green child as he waddled by as fast as his little legs could.

"Woah, squirt. Where are you headed off to so fast?"

Grogu disregarded Han and Luke and made for the front entrance, plopping down and staring up at the door expectantly. Luke cringed and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, Grogu? He won't be here for two more days."

The child continued to sit on the floor, scrutinizing the door, and purring in excitement. Luke had a suspicion that the next two days were going to be rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (barely) survived the first week back at college.
> 
> Now that schools in session, I will probably be updating less frequently. I will try to keep up, but class comes first. Thanks y'all!
> 
> Cute Grogu is trying to say buir.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First the Empire Died](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368096) by [somedayisours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours)




End file.
